Monster Coffee
by Celestial-Cas
Summary: CollegeAU, Dean drags himself to a 7am class, only to wind up playing life saver to a very strung out and tired Castiel. Rated for language, It's better than I make it sound. Please leave reviews, I'm desperate for critique so I can improve.


The thing Dean hated most about college were early classes. There was no good reason for him to be up at 7 in the fucking morning. The beeping of his alarm made him want to kill whoever thought of scheduling a class at 7am. He went on a cussing spree in his head when he remembered today was also the semester final.

Heaving himself out of bed, Dean dressed and brushed his teeth before heading out the door. Walking through campus he stopped at Starbucks, damn did they have good coffee. His friend Jo smiled at him from behind the counter and started to make his coffee without waiting for his order. He came in here every Tuesday morning, so she had his order down.

"Throw in a muffin with that would ya Jo, ran out of pop tarts this morning," he said with a smile.

"Sure thing," she handed him a black coffee and a blue berry muffin. "That's $4.50."

Dean pulled out $5 and put it on the counter, telling Jo to keep the change. Picking up his order he gave a small nod and left. He sipped at his coffee as he walked the rest of the way to class. He sighed contently; a good cup of coffee could really turn a bad morning good.

Walking into his lecture hall, he sat in his usual area- third to top row, in the middle. He sat down his breakfast, and pulled out his notes. His professor was not a very punctual man and ran from early to late to sometimes absent on a not so regular basis. Glancing at the clock he guessed today was going to be a late day, because it was 5 minutes till 7.

Sighing he grabbed a pen and began to doodle as he munch on his muffin. He was so concentrated on detailing the small sketch of his Impala that he didn't notice the person moving toward him. He nearly choked on his most recent bite when they threw their books down on the table, causing a very loud bang. Dean whipped his head around to yell at whatever asshole almost just killed him, but stopped short.

Sitting next to him was the most attractive guy he'd ever scene, and that was saying something considering the dude looked like he was about to dropped dead at any moment. His black hair was messed up like he'd rolled out of bed, forgot to brush it and then ran his hand through it in agitation and stress all day. The slightly glazed look to his brilliantly blue eyes made Dean wonder when the last time he slept was. A slight stubble cover his cheeks making Dean guess he'd skipped out on shaving this morning.

Finally the stranger turned to him, making Dean realize he'd been staring. He tried to suppress the embarrassed blush that was creeping into his cheeks. The man's eyes focused on him, as if just noticing he was there. He locked eyes with Dean, startling him a bit.

"I'm going to die," he said. His voice was deep and growly and Dean wondered how much of that was from lack of sleep and how much was natural.

The man turned back to his things, he pulled a can of Monster out of his bag and dumped it into his half empty large cup of dunkin' donuts coffee. Dean stared in horror as the man downed half the drink, paused for a breath, and then downed the rest.

"Dude!" Dean yelled panicking, "that's gonna kill you, like you're gonna have a heart attack or some shit!"

The man turned to Dean again, "Did you know if a student dies during a test, everyone present passes?"

Dean brain short circuited, was this kid saying he was willing to die so everyone else could pass the semester final today? What the fuck was happening? Shaking his head Dean focused on the task at hand, making sure this guy didn't die.

"Look the professor wont be here for a while, I'm only assuming he'll show at all because it's finals. So here," Dean put his backpack on the floor and took his jacket off the back of his seat, "Take a nap and I'll wake you up when he gets here, alright?"

The man stared at Dean in awe, like he was precious gift from Heaven. Then his face fell and he shook his head, "No, I should take that time to study."

Dean scowled at him, ignoring the shiver that ran up his spine at the deep baritone. "You're going to take a fucking nap." The man blinked at him as Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully guided him out of his chair and to the floor. He stared up at Dean as he blanketed him with his jacket.

"My names Castiel," the raven hair male said with a yawn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dean," he chuckled back.

Castiel smiled, "You're very attractive."

Dean's eyes widened and he could feel his blush returning, "Thanks Cas, now go to sleep."

Castiel held his arms out, Dean stared to him confused. Huffing Castiel grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged, trying to pull him towards him. Dean gently took hold his hands, stopping him from pulling.

"Cas what are you doing?" he asked confused

"I'm not going to sleep until you cuddle with me," his blue eyes pouted up at Dean.

Sighing Dean lay down next to him and let Cas cuddle up to him, resting his head on Dean's chest. He wrapped his arms around Castiel. "Whatever, just go to sleep before your brain explodes."

"You're brain can't explode," Castiel replied yawning again, "though veins in your brain can rupture."

That was the last thing to leave him lips before he was snoozing on Dean's chest. Leaving Dean to stare at him in horror once again. Dean really hoped the freaky facts and suicide coffees would stop after Cas took a nap, cause damn he was cute.


End file.
